Home Again
by alicehank33
Summary: Leah Clearwater left La Push two years ago to start a new life. But, it's never smooth sailing when it comes to Leah. She returns home with a surprise in store for everyone. What will happen next?
1. Home Again

It had been two years since I left La Push. I left in hopes of finding a new beginning and possibly a new love. But, I should know by now that life loves throwing me curve balls. But, this time I just couldn't deal with it myself. I tried . . . but I guess even the Leah Clearwaters of the world need a little help sometime.

So, I was headed home. To La Push.

The drive back home was about an hour. So it gave me some time to think. My mom and Seth already knew. Did Charlie know? What would people on the reservation think? If any of my old pack members gave me any lip I wouldn't hesitate decking them.

At least I wouldn't have to deal with Paul who had a temper that rivaled my own. By some miracle he'd finally managed to stop phasing. No one say that coming. But Rachel was pregnant and overly anxious to leave La Push. I guess you'll do about anything for your imprint. I wouldn't know . . .

Before I pulled into my driveway I took a deep breath. This wasn't the plan. I was supposed to start a life away from here. Oh, well that's life. I honked my horn signaling my return.

A saw a shirt less Seth immediately open the door and hop over the porch railing.

"Hey sis!" He opened the car door for me.

I unbuckled myself eager to hug him. "Hey boo boo." I said calling him by his childhood nickname.

When we parted he looked me over. "Dang Lee you're huge!"

"Tell me about it." I said slinging my arm around his shoulders as we walked to the house.

My mom appeared at the door. "Oh, Leah!" She wrapped her arms around me or she made her best attempt to.

Soon Charlie appeared behind her. "Wow Leah when your mom told me you were pregnant she didn't mention you were about to deliver pregnant."

Good old Charlie . . . he never beat around the bush.

"Hey!" I said defensively. "I'm two months from delivering." I noted factually. All four of us couldn't help but laugh. It kind of felt good to be home.


	2. Pregnancy Revealed

"A barbeque?"

"Leah."

"My first day back?"

"Don't—"

"A barbeque?" I repeated. I couldn't believe my mother planned a welcome-back barbeque for me without my consent. Barbeques were definitely a big part of life on the reservation. But I hadn't even caught my breath much less get settled. I don't know if I was ready. I mean I left for a reason . . . and that reason wasn't to come back two years later knocked up.

"C'mon Lee it'll be fun. Claire was real excited when she found out you were coming." He said grabbing an apple from the counter and biting into it like it was the best thing in the world. He still loved food. No change there.

"She was?" I asked. Claire was always such a sweetheart she must be six by now.

Seth nodded moving onto a pear.

"Does anybody else know about . . ." I gestured to my stomach with both index fingers.

"Just family." My mom said immersed in fixing the potato salad.

"Mom why do you even bother, you know Emily is going to bring enough food to feed a small village." Seth asked. Suddenly it was like time stopped. Seth and mom just froze staring at each other, then at me.

I threw a refrigerator magnet at Seth's head.

"Hey!"

"Just checking!" I laughed. "It'll be fine." I said not sure if I was trying to assure them or myself. "I left on good terms, kind of."

In reality I sort of made my peace with Sam and Emily on their wedding day. It was a last minute ordeal. I almost didn't catch Sam . . . but hey better late than never!

"It's not that honey. It's just that . . ." She stopped mid-sentence. "Your condition . . ."

I placed my hands on my stomach. Why would it matter if I was pregnant?

"It might be upsetting." Mom continued.

"Is it against some stupid wolf code to get pregnant out of wedlock?" I asked defensively. It was no one's business but my own how I decided to live my life. But I could tell by the troubled expression in my mom's face that that wasn't it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Children aren't possible for Emily and Sam." Seth said reaching for another apple then placing it back in the fruit bowl.

My heart sank. I looked at my mom for an explanation.

"She found out about a month ago."

Emily wasn't able to have children and here I was pregnant without even trying. I subconsciously crossed my arms which did nothing to hide my middle.

"We really have to cancel this barbeque." I pleaded to deaf ears.

There was a knock at the door. Too late.

Seth hurried to open the door. "It's Jared and Kim!" He announced. Where did Seth get his peppiness from? I could never replicate Seth's energy especially now.

"Leah?" Jared and Kim exclaimed simultaneously. "Oh my god!" Kim screeched in a shrill voice. This time Kim spoke alone. Jared stared at my stomach in disbelief.

"How about we move into the backyard?" Charlie suggested while rolling his eyes. He was probably eager to start grilling.

"Help her!" Kim urged Jared to help me get to my feet. I was going to snap at him . . . only I really did need some help.

We all made our way outside which was necessary considering our kitchen was too small for this many people. I sat on one of the picnic benches and Jared and Kim sat across from me.

"How many months are you?" Kim asked eagerly as she leaned against Jared. They were clearly as in love as the last time I saw them.

"Seven months." I said patting my stomach. ". . . or how Seth puts it close to popping."

"A March baby! How adorable." She swooned further.

"Who's the father?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking." She quickly added in.

I knew if I told Kim the situation she'd tell everyone. So my plan was to tell her as much as I wanted everyone to know. She was the biggest gossip this side of the country. I was Jared could hear my thoughts. He wouldn't be too happy I was thinking these things about his imprintee.

"He stayed back." I replied honestly. "This baby took us both by surprise. He needed a little time. He wants to be involved . . . but for now coming home was for the best." I reasoned.

"And I'm glad you did honey. My first grandchild." My mom said proudly placing a plate of food in front of me.

"Leah!" I heard a small voice scream happily. Claire.

"Hi Claire. Happy belated birthday." I said as she gave me a hug. "Hey Quil." I smiled. He looked happy what more could I wish for my old pack mate? Even though he physically looked the same he seemed more mature. Since Jake left with the Cullens to be near Nessie, his imprint, the packs joined again. Quil was now third-in-command.

"Are you going to have a baby?!" Claire exclaimed.

"No she's just crazy fat." Jared joked cackling like a hyena. Charlie smacked him with his grilling utensil.

"I'm glad you've managed to retain your low level of maturity despite the passage of time Jared." I said politely but with a wide smirk.

"Yes Claire I'm going to have a baby."

I heard a gasp behind me. I repositioned myself on the picnic bench. Sam and Emily stood by the back door they both looked at in disbelief with their arms around each other, the way they always held each other. I looked back to Claire.

"Rachel and Paul have a baby girl. But, they moved away so I can't play with her." She said glumly. "Can I play with your baby?" She asked hopefully.

Sam and Emily came closer and now stood next to Quil and Claire.

"Hi Sam, Hi Emily." I greeted. "It's been a long time."

Sam nodded courtly but Emily seemed at a loss for words she stared intently on my pregnant belly. I was sort of getting the same feeling I did back in my wolf days back when I could hear the thoughts of my pack brothers, when I could feel their pain.

"Leah!" Claire said yearning for my attention. "You didn't answer my question."

"You don't even know if it's a girl." Quil laughed patting Claire on the head.

"By the way do you know what you're having?" Kim asked.

"I do actually . . ." I waited until I moved back home to reveal the gender to mom, Seth, and Charlie. They had gathered around me at the mention of the baby's gender.

I looked down smiling placing both hands on my belly. "It's a boy." I said unable to contain my wide smile.

I looked to Emily hoping for even a congratulatory look.

Her eyes widened and she swiftly turned away walking back towards the house.

Sam gave me an apologetic look before following Emily.

I felt horrible. I wanted to follow Emily as well. Tell her I didn't mean for her to find out like this. That it wasn't my intention to hurt her. Honestly it wasn't. And, that I was sorry . . . I realized I must be feeling the same way she did when Sam imprinted on her.

Of course I couldn't do any of this because at seven months pregnant I couldn't even get up without assistance. "Well someone help me!" I shouted.


	3. Heart to Heart

"Em?" I called out as I wobbled more than walked towards the door.

She sat at the dinette table staring pensively out the window.

"Leah." Sam said blocking my way. "I think she needs a little space."

"Oh shove off Uley." I retorted. I needed to speak with Emily.

"It's okay Sam." Emily spoke giving me a small smile. "I promise I'm fine."

I rushed to sit next to her. Sam pulled out my chair and then walked away stopping short of actually leaving the room. Probably to make sure Emily didn't get upset.

I wanted to tell him to scram. I wanted to be alone with Emily. I had so much I wanted to say. The unfortunate part was I didn't know where to begin.

So I started with, "I must seem like an insensitive bitch. But, Emily I swear I didn't know. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. Trust me this wasn't planned." I placed my hands on my stomach. "In fact this was so unplanned that I'm here alone. Please believe me? I mean I'll tell you everything . . . even the whole story about the baby's father. Even with Sam and everyone else outside listening in." I added laughing despite myself.

To my surprise Emily laughed along reaching out to place her hand over mine.

"No need." She said. "I understand Lee. I'm happy for you"

I immediately pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"Grubs ready!" Charlie called. I could hear footsteps retreat from the backdoor.

"I've missed you Leah."

"I've missed you too Em."

"May I?" She asked gesturing towards my belly.

I nodded.

"Beautiful." She looked to Sam smiling. Sam came over and placed his hand on her shoulder, looking at her lovingly. Emily continued, "Whoever he is he's crazy for not being here with you."

I smiled. I really did wish he was here.


	4. Crib Shopping

Returning to La Push was by far the right choice. I've been back for a month and to be honest I didn't think I'd be welcomed back with this degree of hospitality.

Being at home with Mom and Seth was a real comfort. The saying goes you don't know what you have 'till it's gone. For me it was a little different. I didn't realize how lucky I was to have Mom and Seth until I came back. And having Charlie in the family was a plus.

Our house seemed to become the new hang-out. Someone or other was over every day. It was usually Emily with Sam in tow or Quil and little Claire.

At the moment Quil was over without Claire. I had promised him a tray of brownies. He was currently engulfing them at an alarming rate.

"Brownies!" Jared entered from the living room. It was obvious he had just come off pack-duty. He reached for one despite Quil's protest.

"Jared." I said calmly opening the fridge for a glass of orange juice. "Aren't you allergic to walnuts?"

"I'll fight thru it." He replied.

I laughed I reasoned it wouldn't cause him any harm. A perk of being an active werewolf.

"I'm just here to collect your brother." He said grabbing another brownie. Quil smacked his arm away.

"You too." Jared said to Quil. "Leah can make you more brownies later."

Once they were gone I used the table to support myself and stand up. I had one more month to go. I was trying to keep my worry at bay. It wasn't good for me or the baby. I started cleaning up.

I heard a knock at the door. Through the screen I saw Sam and Emily.

"Come in!"

They entered the kitchen holding hands. I focused on my dish washing.

"You don't have to knock." I said looking up at Sam. I knew he was probably the one insisting they don't "barge in".

"No one else does." I laughed.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked standing next to me.

"Washing dishes." I answered. "Quil and Jared seem to follow a "you cook, we'll eat, and you clean policy."

"I might be responsible for that." Emily laughed.

"They appreciate it Em." Sam said putting his arm around Emily's shoulders. Again I focused on my dish washing.

"I was wondering if I could take you shopping."

"Shopping?"

"You'll need things for the baby won't you?"

"Right . . . my mind has been so preoccupied." I said realizing the baby was due in a month and I didn't have so much as a burp cloth.

Sam tagged along reluctantly to help with bags and stuff. I was glad Emily was with me. She was more excited about shopping than I was. That's how it had always been.

"Which one will it be? There all so beautiful."

"Huh?" I realized she said admiring the cribs. "Oh I don't think a crib will be necessary."

"The baby's going to sleep in a hammock is it?" Sam laughed.

"No. It's just that . . ." How could I explain that the thought of buying a crib was frightening. It meant the baby would be here soon. To be honest I had hoped I'd be back by now . . .

"Did I say something?" Emily asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No . . . just me being impractical. That one looks fine." I said pointing at plainer wooden one.

Back home Sam and I were in my room. I was attempting to instruct Sam from the builder's manual as he constructed the baby's crib. I was glad he was here to help. Seth wasn't too handy and Charlie would have gone through hours of frustration before getting the job done.

Emily was currently fixing us all some sandwiches for lunch.

"Listen Sam." I said looking up from the manual. "I want to thank you. You've been a big help. You and Emily both."

"It's our pleasure. Having a baby around will make Emily very happy."

"I feel so ungrateful." I admitted shamefully. "I see you two . . . so in love and . . ." I trailed off; Sam would know what I meant. I wasn't jealous of Sam and Emily per say. More of the love they shared.

"Did you ever imprint?" He asked.

"No. I don't know. I mean at one point I thought I might have." I placed my hands on my belly. "But, I couldn't have because I'm here and . . ." I felt tears brim my eyes. "Anyway, I have to pee." I said.

Sam and I looked at each other momentarily before we both started laughing. Sometimes pregnancy got in the way of heartfelt talks I guess.


	5. Welcome to the World

When I woke I heard several voices downstairs. I checked the time and gasped. It was almost noon. I hated sleeping in; I was an early bird by nature. I tried getting up only to have to immediately lie back down.

"Shit." I whispered rubbing my side. I felt another cramp coming from the base of my spine.

I willed myself to get up.

"Mom!" I called holding onto the banister as I made my way downstairs.

My mom along with several others came to meet me.

I looked down feeling liquid run down my leg.

"What's happening?" I asked feeling anxious and slightly confused.

"You're going into labor." Mom said with her hands over her heart. She looked overjoyed as if it was the best news in the world. I don't think anyone quite understood my horror.

"Push!" Quil urged automatically. I would hit him if he was within reach.

"I knew he'd get here early! I knew it!" Claire said dancing happily in a circle.

"Labor!?" Seth shouted looking like he might pass out. "Help—Call help . . . Charlie?" He sputtered out. "Charlie . . . hospital!" Finally someone who made sense.

"Someone call ahead let the hospital know were coming, get the car started, and grab her hospital bag." Emily said pushing past everyone to drape a sweater over my shoulders.

"Thanks Em." I said eternally grateful that she was so collected and organized. If Quil was the only one around I was sure to give birth in the bathtub.

Soon enough I was lying in a hospital bed. I still had some time to go before it was time to actually start pushing.

My mum and Em were with me at the moment. "Could I have some privacy?" I said looking over at the phone on the bedside table. "Just for a second." I looked up pleadingly.

"Of course." Mom said getting the hint. "Let's go Emily."

Emily looked a bit reluctant to leave my bedside but followed Mom.

I reached for the phone placing it on my lap contemplating what exactly I was going to say.

I dialed the number I knew from memory, I was liable to never forget it.

I got his voicemail.

"It's me. I know it's a little early . . . earlier than expected. But, I'm in labor and you said you wanted to be here for the birth. You promised." I emphasized. "I'm at the hospital in Forks. Don't let us down." I said quickly hanging up the receiver this was in his hands now.

The doctor came in soon after my call to let me know I still had a long way to go. I was relieved there would be enough time.

Seth came in with a movie to help kill time. He surprised me by lying down beside me. I didn't think he'd want to be this close to my uterus.

"Did you like the movie?" Seth asked once it was over. To be honest I hadn't paid an ounce of attention. My mind was more than a bit preoccupied. "Yeah . . . thanks, Seth." He smiled at me. "Thanks for looking out for me." I added with a smile. Seth was the sweetest brother in existence.

"You've looked out for me before Leah."

I nodded leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Don't take this the wrong way sis." Seth said sitting up. "But, can I go wait outside with the others."

I nodded laughing. I moved to my side succumbing to a nap.

Mom and Em entered the room with the doctor waking me.

"How are you feeling Leah?" Mom said holding my hand. "I'm fine." I said trying to sound relaxed.

I instinctively tightened my hold on her hand as I felt another contraction.

"I'd say now is an appropriate time to begin." The doctor said buzzing in two nurses to help with the delivery. I watched helplessly as they began to prep at the bottom of my feet. I looked up at my mom.

"It's okay baby." She said kissing me on the forehead.

I nodded. Emily stood at my other side one hand on my shoulder and the other on my hand.

"You can do it Leah." She encouraged.

"Okay time to push." I heard the doctor say.

After about twenty minutes I was at my wit's end. "I can't." I said laying back down. "I can't . . ." I was drenched in sweat I had never been so exhausted in my life.

"No, Leah keep pushing. I know it hurts dear but he's almost here." The doctor ordered. I should have taken the drugs, I thought. Sitting back up slightly to continue pushing.

"One more push!." The doctor called. I took a deep breath closing my eyes.

I heard a loud cry. When I opened my eyes there he was.

"Oh Leah. He's beautiful." Emily said with tears in her eyes. Mom had tears in her eyes as well.

"Baby boy at 5:45 p.m." The doctor announced to the nurse.

I could feel a sense of commotion around me but I only had eyes for my baby. I reached out for him tears freely rolling down my cheeks. He stopped crying once he was laid down on my chest.

"He's perfect." I said aloud. He had a rounded face with adorably chubby cheeks. Dark hair that matched my own and big round brown-eyes like his father's. "I'm your mom and I'm going to love you forever." I said kissing the top of his head.

After I got some rest visitors were allowed to come in and met the baby.

Jared and Kim were nice enough to bring me flowers. Kim took about two dozen pictures of the baby before they left.

Quil and Claire came next. Quil was as astonished by the baby as Claire. You'd think he'd never seen a baby before.

Seth came in with Charlie and Mom, who had already seen the baby.

"I'm your uncle Seth." Seth said peering into the baby's bassinette. "And I'm going to teach you about motorcycles and girls." I laughed. "Once you learn about them right?"

"Hey!" Seth said with feigned offense.

"That's a good looking kid Leah." Charlie said. "Hey there, I'm Charlie . . ."

"Your grandfather . . . for all intents and purposes." I smiled up at him.

Mom stayed with me as Seth and Charlie left.

"Have you picked a name yet?" She asked handing him to me.

"Well . . ." I was interrupted when the door opened.

"Congratulations Leah." Sam said as he and Leah came over to look at the baby. "I told you he was beautiful." Emily told Sam reaching down to pat his head.

"You guys have perfect timing . . . because I've decided on a name." I said looking down at my baby boy.

"Ethan Samuel Clearwater." I kissed the top of his head.

"If that's okay?" I said looking up at Sam and Emily.

Emily looked elated. So, I took that as a yes. "I'd also like if you and Sam would agree to be Ethan's godparents. You don't have to answer right away . . ." But I didn't finish because Emily hugged me. Emily and Sam took turns holding their new godson until it was time for his feeding. Soon after I fell asleep the exhaustion of the day taking over.

The next morning as I held Ethan in my arms he looked so calm and precious. I couldn't help it. My emotions sort of took over.

When my mom and Emily came inside I was still crying.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked taking Ethan from me and handing him to Emily.

"He hasn't shown up." I cried into her shoulder. "He hasn't even called!" I shouted my sadness turning into anger.

"I'm so sorry Leah." Mom said patting my back.

I wiped my eyes looking at my son in Emily's arms. "Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me. But, I'll be damned if my son gets hurt." I swore it, I'd never let Ethan feel unwanted.


	6. Unexpected Reunions

I lay comfortably in bed with my baby beside me. I usually brought him into bed with me after he woke up crying, hungry and yearning for my comfort.

"Mommy loves you so much Ethan." I whispered.

He cooed contently as I felt myself drift back to sleep. When I woke I automatically reached for him only to find he wasn't there. I got up to check his crib. Mom must have taken him downstairs.

I could hear several voices coming from downstairs. Probably Sam and Emily visiting they had been over almost every day since Ethan was brought home from the hospital. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a comfy black hoodie. I looked out my window to see a gloomy sky. It was going to be a typical cloudy day, it might even rain.

Downstairs Mom, Charlie, Seth, Sam and Emily were crowded in the living room watching a movie. I immediately recognized it as _The Goonies_ it was one of my favorites growing up. I always watched it with Seth on rainy days. Seth was sitting on the recliner with Ethan on his lap.

"Hi baby." I said leaning down to his kiss his little chubby cheek. He giggled in return. I ruffled Seth's hair before going to the kitchen and fixing myself a bowl of cereal. I came back urging Seth to scoot over. In the end I was sort of sitting on Seth's lap too.

"We used to both fit here." I said trying to get a bit more comfortable.

"Well that was before I phased sis. And, you did just have this little dude." He said holding Ethan up like the monkey did to Simba in_ The Lion King. _Ethan promptly began wailing. Emily immediately took him from Seth. I laughed at Seth's guilt ridden look.

There was a knock at the front door. Seth coughed signaling I should get up and answer it.

"Hold this." I said passing him my bowl of cereal.

I opened the door. "Hey Clearwater! You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Paul." I spited out like there was a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Hi, Leah." Behind Paul emerged Jake's older sister Rachel with a little girl who looked around two years old.

"Hi." I said pushing past Paul to hug her. She and I were quite close before she left La Push for college.

"Come in, come in." I urged. "Paul feel free to stay where you are." I said.

"Paul and I wanted to meet your baby." Rachel explained once we were inside. "Paul? . . ." she asked noticing his absence. "I'm here babe." He replied kissing her quickly. "Leah and I were just catching up." He said sarcastically.

"This is my son." I said rocking him gently. "Ethan Samuel Clearwater. He's three months old today."

"Can I hold him?" Rachel asked passing their daughter to Paul.

"Oh my God. . . He's precious." She said looking to Paul. She gave him a longing smile.

"No." Paul replied. "Give him back."

"Paul insists on waiting." She said looking at her daughter who was fast asleep in Paul's arms.

"Sarah's a handful as it is." Paul insisted.

"Sarah. Like your mom." I said smiling at Rachel.

"Yeah, Sarah Leanne Lahote." Paul said grinning.

"Leanne?" I asked.

"Yeah well Sarah Leah didn't have the best ring to it." Paul explained.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded. Paul and I had never gotten along. Well that wasn't exactly true. We had been friends as young children. But, when we were packmates we fought on a daily basis. Even now I wanted to push Paul's buttons for old times' sake.

"Paul thought we'd have a boy for sure." Rachel chimed in. "When Sarah came out a she instead of a he Paul insisted on Leanne. He said you were the toughest girl he'd ever known."

"Really?" I said suddenly feeling a great deal of affection for Paul.

"You're the only girl I know who could kick a guy's ass." He said with a shrug.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I enveloped Paul in hug.

"Why couldn't you guys get along when you were in my pack?" Sam's question fell on deaf ears.

We ordered pizza on account of it was now raining too hard to grill outside. Little Sarah was definitely a mixture of her parents. She was stubborn like Paul but girly like Rachel. She had taken quite a liking to me.

"Will you be staying the night?" My mom asked sitting on Charlie's lap as we crowdedly ate in the kitchen. We seriously needed a bigger house.

"I wish we could." Rachel replied. "But, Paul's got work and I have my classes."

That evening we said our goodbyes. Rachel promised they'd be back soon. And knowing how Rachel felt about La Push that meant a lot. We all waved as they drove away. I could tell Ethan was sleepy, so I put him down in his crib.

"Leah!" Seth called happily. "Come downstairs."

"Long time no see bro." I heard Sam say cheerfully. "We were starting to think we'd never see you around here again."

Could it be? Jacob? I could feel my heart thump excitedly. Today was turning out to be a wolf-pack reunion.

I rushed happily downstairs. My smile immediately vanished once I saw who it was. He was drenched in rainwater and had the audacity to look at me hopefully.

"Hi." He said casually. He took a reluctant step towards me.

I rushed towards him instantly raising my hand back to send a stinging slap across his face. "You son of a bitch! You son of a . . ." Sam and Seth immediately grabbed my arms trying to hold me back. "You promised me! You're a liar!" I screamed trying to get out of Sam and Seth's hold so I could slap him again. "You're a liar."

"Leah!" My mom shouted. "What's the meaning of this?" I could hear Ethan crying upstairs. This only amplified my anger.

"Say hello to your grandson's father." I said thru gritted teeth. Tears of frustration threatened to fall from my eyes at any moment.

Everyone simultaneously looked at him my reaction making instant sense.

"Of course you've already met. Isn't that right Embry?"


	7. Not Giving Up

Embry had the decency to leave that night upon Sam and Seth's insistence. Which was a good thing; because I was so angry I couldn't even sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning and getting up to make sure Ethan was okay. Luckily just looking at my innocent little baby calmed me down.

Embry was persistent though the next day he made rounds to the house just waiting for me to speak with him. My mom and Charlie told him I wasn't ready about a thousand times. I watched the interaction thru the upstairs window. I sighed . . . I knew I couldn't keep avoiding him. I'd I have to face him eventually. But, I needed to be calm and collected for Ethan's sake.

That night I waited on the porch steps. He was bound to come around eventually. I could sense Seth's presence behind me watching from behind the screen door. But, I didn't mind it. It felt good knowing he was there in case I went off on Embry even though I willed myself not to.

I heard a twig snap and Embry appear from the side of the house. I stayed seated on the porch stairs.

"Leah please just let me explain."

"Go ahead explain." I challenged.

"I panicked Leah. I made a mistake. I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry I wasn't there and the fact that I never called. But, I was pretty messed up, I needed time."

"Embry, I haven't seen or heard from you for months. You left when I needed you the most. Do you realize your son is three months old?"

"I hate myself for that Leah—son" He stopped short. He smiled and I caught a glimpse of the Embry I used to know. I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes. I had a boy. Ethan Samuel Clearwater." I emphasized Clearwater.

"Leah, I swear I'm never going to hurt you again. Just please forgive me—" He said walking closer.

I got up immediately looking away. I resisted yelling and slapping him some more. I turned back to him. I had to explain this to him rationally.

"You say you panicked. I believe you. Embry with your past . . . I won't even hold it against you for being scared about being a father. But, if I let you stay and one day you walk out on Ethan breaking his heart . . . then it's my fault." I was close to tears at this point. "Do you want me to live with that?"

"No." Embry said resigned. I drew a sigh of relief. "Can I say goodnight to him?"

I nodded opening the door for him but staying out on the porch. I couldn't fight temptation and looked in. Embry caressed Ethan's face before leaning down to kiss him. "Goodnight Ethan." Seth was staring him down pretty bad.

He walked pass me stopping short of the porch stairs.

"Goodbye Leah." He said looking out into the distance. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said looking at me over his shoulder.

I furrowed my face in frustration and confusion.

"You can't ask me to not be part of my son's life." He stated as if I'd asked him out of spite or malice.

"I'm doing this because I love him! Really love him!" I said defensively.

"I love him too. I'll be at Sam and Emily's place if you need me. I'm not giving up on you or Ethan."


	8. More than an Imprint

All my things were packed. I reached under the bed for a second suitcase. I'd get Ethan's things packed and we'd be ready to leave by the morning. I loved my family. I loved La Push. Mostly, I loved the life I had envisioned for my son and me but, it was clear than not all visions were meant to be reality. It was time to move on again. Who knows maybe we'd be moving on to something better.

I heard a knock on my door. I froze.

"Lee it's me."

I sighed in relief. I opened the door. "Come in Sam. Just be quiet Ethan's asleep."

He saw the suitcases my intentions probably becoming clear in my mind.

"What? Are you shocked I'd run? I'm pretty good at it." I said folding Ethan's clothes and placing them in the suitcase.

"That's why I'm here."

"Going to try and talk me out of it?"

"No. Whatever decision you make Emily and I support it. But, for our godson's sake I'd like it if you heard me out."

He pulled my desk chair out sitting down. He fiddled with his hands pensively.

"Both of Ethan's parents are shifters. So, you better believe he'll phase when the time comes. Furthermore, Jake's gone. He and Renesmee won't ever have children. The same goes for Emily and me. We'll never have a biological child. There's a good chance Embry's my half-brother. I know it, you know it, and Embry knows it. Ethan has a rightful claim as Alpha."

"That's not a very good argument."

"I'm not finished. You don't realize what it's like growing up without a father. That's a burden only Embry and I have carried. Do you realize Jake, Jared, and Paul were the only members of our pack to have their father's guide them through phasing? I'm not saying this for Embry's benefit. I promise you that. But, I beg that you listen to what he has to say for your son's benefit."

Sam stood up as Embry came in. I was about to kick him but something kept me from doing so.

"Leah." He said my name with such yearning, even I couldn't deny that.

"Do you remember when we all sat in the beach and I said that Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil were lucky for having an imprint. I was jealous Leah. I saw their happiness and I wished that I could imprint on somebody too. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. But, then I spent the last months without you and it finally made sense. Why I liked being around you even when all you could think of was Sam. Why I convinced Quil to join Jake's pack with me. Why I followed you when you left La Push. I could never stand being away from you. And I finally made sense of it. If I would have imprinted on you Leah Clearwater . . ." He shook his head almost laughing. "Some wolf claim would never have been good enough for you. You deserve being fought for. And that's what I'm going to do Leah. I'm going to fight for you. So, where ever you run off to expect me to be there because you might not be my imprint but you're the woman I want to be with, the woman I choose.


	9. Leah Loves Embry

I sat on the back porch mulling Embry's words over and over again in my head. He was currently at Sam and Emily's place with Ethan. I realized I couldn't keep him from his son any longer. He needed to be in his son's life. Sam was right Ethan would need Embry as well. I could accept that Embry was dedicated to Ethan . . . I couldn't accept that Embry wouldn't hurt me again.

"Leah?" Emily sat next to me.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked alarmed. I was counting on Emily's presence when Embry was around the baby.

"He's fine. He's napping. Sam and Embry are watching the football game."

"Oh." I sighed feeling myself relax.

"I came to apologize to you."

"For stealing my man?" I joked.

"Sort of." She said taking my hand in hers. "I'm sorry if Sam imprinting on me . . . made you feel . . ." She was tearing up at point. "I'm sorry that Sam's imprinting on me made you feel undeserving of love."

"Emily please . . ." I said looking away.

"Leah I feel how much Embry loves you and I'm in no way shape or form a wolf." She said with a laugh.

"Thank you." I said pulling her into a hug. "It feels good having a sister again."

Emily and I walked back to her house. I was frightened but running wasn't an option anymore.

Sam and Embry were sitting on the couch staring at the television set. Ethan was gurgling happily on Embry's lap.

"Embry?" I asked timidly. "Can we talk?"

I didn't have to ask twice.

"Leah—"

"No just listen! I thought my heart was broken once before. Sam broke a hundred promises to me. You broke one. And I don't understand how it's possible . . . but the one promise you broke . . . hurt me. You hurt me so bad Embry."

"I'm so sorry Leah." Embry pulled me into a hug and as much as I wanted to I couldn't pull away. "I want to be with you Leah." He whispered into my hair.

I pushed away from him. "Embry . . . I can't," my voice breaking. "You'll be fine Embry you'll imprint, find someone better . . ."

"Leah!" He said holding me again. "Oh, Leah. There isn't anything better than you." His lips touched mine. "I love you." Escaped my lips before we kissed.


	10. Confessions

"I never knew that." I said leaning further in Embry's embrace. "So, you've been pining for me half your life."

"Don't make me regret admitting that." Embry said kissing my hair.

"I'm just letting it sink it." I teased. "I didn't know I grew up with a stalker."

"It's not a crime to admire someone from a distance." Embry pointed out.

"And you learned the guitar just to play for me at my sweet sixteen. I'll admit that was sweet."

"It was cheaper than buying you an actual gift. And . . . I just like seeing you happy. I always have."

"Yeah . . . I'm just sorry I was so blind to it"

"You were too busy sucking face with Sam."

"I'm serious Embry." I said looking into his eyes. "I had no idea that the one thing I always needed was standing right in front of me."

"Lee . . ."

"What?"

"Stop acting like you're the lucky one. Life had finally given me everything I wanted and I was too much of a damn coward."

"Shut up." I urged kissing him. "The man I love is not a coward. The father of my son is not a coward."

"I don't think it's humanly possible for me to love you more Leah. Because, as I've embarrassingly admitted a moment ago I always have."

"Embry?"

"Hmm . . ." He sighed contently pressing yet another kiss to the side of my head.

"Will you—"

"No!" He yelled unpleasantly in my ear.

"Ouch." I complained in monotone.

"You are not allowed to propose to me Leah Clearwater."

"I was going to say will you turn off the light . . ."

"Oh." He reached to the floor picking up his jeans. He reached into the pocket for a small box the shape of which made my heartbeat quicken.

"Bry . . ."

"Leah Clearwater the years I spent watching you from afar were hard. Being away from you and the baby was worse. I never want to spend another day apart from you. Will you marry me?"

"Leah Call? That sounds damn ugly. And planning a wedding can be such a pain in the ass. I don't think I—"

"Lee." He said with an irresistible smile. "I'm glad you speak your mind and I'm happy you haven't shoved me off this bed for proposing to you. But I need an answer . . ."

"There are few people in my life you have treated me as well as you have. Even at my worst . . . you've always loved me . . . for me."

"But . . .?"Embry said with a solemn look.

"I insist on keeping my last name."

"Breaking tradition? I wouldn't expect anything less for our relationship."

"I love you Bry. My answer is yes."

"I can't wait to tell Ethan."

"He will just spit up on you."

"His sign of approval I'm sure."

All was right with the world.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue 5 years later:

Embry's POV

I was taking my son camping. Just like Jake, Quil, and I had when were as young as he is. Billy Black and Quil's late father had taken us every summer until Quil's dad passed. Then it was just Billy. Is it any surprise we were so close?

Ethan is currently on the porch steps waiting for me. I can hear him playing with those old toy cars of mine. He's an amazing little kid. I see a lot of Leah in him. I kick myself every time I think that I could have missed out on his life.

The canoe, the tent, and everything else was already loaded in the truck. It was just going to be Ethan and me this trip. We'd have to wait a couple more years until Sam and Jesse could come with. Sam and Emily legally became Jesse's parents just two months ago. They couldn't be happier.

I was just waiting for my amazingly beautiful wife Leah Clearwater to come out of the bathroom so I could give her a proper kiss goodbye.

"Lee?" I asked as she stormed from the bathroom and sat at the kitchen table. She was practically hyperventilating. "Hey what's wrong?" I said sitting beside her.

She gave me a look of disbelief as she slid something towards me.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"It's positive."

I immediately enveloped her in hug. I'd be here for her this time. I swear it.

She stared at me as if searching for my thoughts.

"I hope it's a girl."

"You do." She said smiling warmly at me. God I could look at her forever.

"Yeah I hope she's just like her mother."

She caressed the side of my face.

"I'm going to try my best to be a good father . . ."

"You're already an amazing father." Leah said holding my hand in hers.

I leaned over to kiss the woman I'd been in love with since I was twelve. She'd given me more happiness that I ever thought I deserved. I mentally made a made a list of what mattered in my life. Leah, Ethan, and the new baby. As long as I have the three of them I'll be indescribably content with life. And I hope Leah is too.

**That's it for this story! Please review that would mean so much to me. I plan writing more Leah/Embry fics in the future so keep an eye out.**


End file.
